


Angel's Make Dreams Come True

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dream Journal, Dreams, First Time, M/M, Sam Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam is rushed out of his room while he was in the middle of writing down his, quite, gay dream. Cas just happened to be there, invisibly, and saw what Sam was writing.





	Angel's Make Dreams Come True

“Sammy let’s go! There’s been another incident, this vamp is getting out of control!” Dean yells from somewhere in the bunker. Sam sighed in exasperation dropped his pen in the crease of his journal.

“Alright Dean!!” Sam replies annoyed. Hastily packing a duffel. What Sam didn’t realize was that Castiel, their angel friend, was invisibly watching them for a little. Just casually watching over his friends, not creepily though. He popped in to check on Sam when he was whisked away on a hunt. Smiling at the mocking tone Sam was making about his brother. Sam left his bedroom, forgetting about the book he was writing in. Castiel heard the main door close heavily behind them and was going to follow them when the open book caught his attention. He leaned down to read the page that Sam was writing on. Cas pulled back.

“This is wrong, it is invasion of Sam’s privacy.” He closed his eyes and breathed out. When he reopened them, eyes fixed to the page and suddenly caught his name a few times. “Why is Sam writing about me? Am I really that interesting?” He picks up the book and sees a date at the top of the page. It’s todays. He’s confused and reads what’s in front of him.

 

_ ‘Cas had pushed me up against the wall, forcefully, staring up at my face with his beautiful blue eyes. Stopping at my lips, a cocky smile grew, his hand grabbed behind my neck and pulled me down to meet his mouth. Those lips that had me wanting him since I’ve known him were finally touching mine. They were soft and something sweet resonated on the skin. Almost like, honey. I whimpered, wanting to taste more of that warm wetness. It’s like he read my mind and opened up for my tongue to explore. More sweetness exploded over my taste buds and it turned me ravenous, hungry for everything he has to offer. My hands fumbled to shove that damned trench coat off his shoulders, along with the suit jacket and I heard him snap. I pulled away panting and looked at the both of us. He snapped away both our clothes. Cas steps back to give my a full view of his glorious body. Perfectly toned, tanned to really contrast his eyes, making them sparkle in the moonlit room. My eyes trail down his body, groaning when they reach his thick cock. My tongue darts out to lick my lips, the taste of Cas still lingering. I drop down to my knees and place my hands behind his thighs to pull him closer to my awaiting, watering mouth.  _

_ “Your cock is so beautiful, Cas.” I moan out and tease the head with my-’ _

 

Cas shut the book, a deep blush covering his cheeks, and a strange feeling in his slacks. He looks down at his own front, he was definitely aroused, just from reading one tiny excerpt. Cas looks up at the mirror by the door above the sink, he touched his own face, it was warm. “Sam..” It was a gasp. He shook his head to get the thoughts that were annoyingly running through his vessels mind. Sure, Jimmy was no longer “alive”, in a sense, but Castiel kept his body working and elevated. And he hated all the thinking that required him to act “normal”. But for some reason, the thoughts about Sam were growing harder and harder to get rid of. Maybe if he read more, something might happen. Castiel still had no idea why Sam was writing this about them. It’s sweet, in a way, that he finds him at all interesting. Looking at the cover of the book, it said, Composition and Sam’s hand writing wrote out Dream Journal in the white space to indicate what book it was. “So, these are his dreams. He dreams about me?” Opening the cover to the first page, that was written roughly 8 months ago. Each page was thoroughly skimmed through, detailed, very detailed dreams. Cas couldn’t stop squirming, it was clear, if Sam was dreaming all this stuff about them, then he’s going to help him out.

 

That vamp kill was  _ crazy _ , she didn’t know what was happening to her and went on a killing spree. The poor girl couldn’t have been more than 13, mix the vamp blood and the developing body of a tween girl caused a recipe for disaster. Because she was feeding like there was no tomorrow, there was no way the boys could save her. At one point she nearly ripped Sam’s throat out, so he has bandages covering where the girls teeth had dug in. He was relaxing on his bed after he got out of the shower, it had been a long night trying to find her. Dean was out at some bar, presumably getting wasted and looking to hookup, as he said, “Don’t wait up.” A normal phrase he's become accustomed to. That was 20 minutes ago. He could really use a drink, but he took like 6 pain meds and probably shouldn’t.

“Long fucking night.” He sighs out with an arm over his eyes.

“Hello Sam.” The gravelly voice which usually sounds distant and rough, sounds calm and pleasant. He removes his arm from his face and squints in the little brightness provided by a lamp beside the bed, hazel meeting bright blue.

“Hey Cas.” Sam sits up slowly, being careful of his neck.

“Where’s D-” Cas starts but notices the bandage circling his neck. Sympathy and worry courses through him. “What happened?”

“Vamp nearly ripped my throat out.” Sam says hoarsely. “No biggy.”

“Sam, here.” Cas wraps a hand around Sam’s neck, blues eyes lighting up from his grace, and in an instance, Sam feels a whole lot better. The angel takes the bandage off and inspects it with tender hands.

“Uh, thanks.” Sam clears his throat. Cas can see the distinct blush on the young hunters face. Can feel his heart racing under his fingertips. The rhythmic beats getting faster and a little erratic.

“You’re welcome.” He whispers, licking his dry lips and instantly looking into his wonderful, colorful hazel eyes. Hand still around Sam’s neck as they gaze intently at each other.

“Cas, you uh, you ok?” Sam tilts his head. He remembers he needs to blink and backs away.

“Yea, I’m fine, and you?” Gesturing a hand at him and awkwardly crosses his arms across his chest.

“Fan-friggin’-tastic.” Sam chuckles.

“But, you’re sure.” Cas begins to worry and his palms were sweating. Curse these human hormones.

“Yes.” Sam gets up and walks over to the little fridge in the corner of the room. “Want a beer?”

“No.” Cas responds.

“That’s ok, we’re out, Dean must have drank them all on me before going to the bar.” He slams the fridge shut. Sam turns around and Cas is in his space. “You’re uh little close to me.”

“I know.” He says and realizes he said it out loud. ”I mean, sorry.”

“What’s going on with you? I’ve never seen you act like this before.” Sam backs up a bit so he’s not standing so close. Cas sees the wall behind him and decides, now or never. He forces Sam against the wall, holding him there with his arm across his chest. The air temporarily knocked out of the giant moose. “Cas-”

“Shh, I can make all your dreams come true.” The angel says leaning up on his toes to whisper in his ear. Cas grinds down on Sam, making the tall man whimper.

“Why are you coming onto me?” Sam looks down into those ocean blue eyes.

“I read your journal.” Sam’s eyes go wide and he gulps. “You left it open when you guys left. I didn’t want to, but I saw my name in there, and I read everything.” Cas admits.

“E-everything?” Sam stutters with a deep blush.

“Mmhmm.” He smirks up, moving his eyes between Sam’s and his mouth. Sam closes the distance between them, catching his friend off guard, he squeaked at the contact and melted into the kiss. Cas didn’t taste like honey, but of mint. He smelled of fresh spring morning air, the sun warming the ground, making it smell earthy. Sam groaned and pulled the shorter man closer, arms around his waist. When the tall man pulls away, they’re both naked.

“How- when did you- nevermind.” Sam says shaking his head smiling.

“Angel, remember?” Cas’ palms run down Sam’s abs, following the coarse hair leading to the ever hardening member. Sam’s breathing becomes ragged and heavy the closer Cas got to his cock. His hands veered away and grabbed onto his hips, grinding his own into Sam, their cocks sliding next to each other. Both groan. Cas sees Sam’s head thrown back with his eyes closed, and he licks a stripe up the column of his neck, still grinding into Sam.

“Oh god Cas! I need you!” The angel growled at the confession and they spun around, guiding Sam to one of the beds. Not Dean’s. He pushed Sam down and crawled up after him to catch his lips again. One of Sam’s large hands snuck between their stomachs and grabbed both cocks in one grip. Stroking slowly, running his thumb over both their slits, groaning into the gradually heated kiss. Panting into one another’s mouths. Cas grabbed Sam’s wrist to halt him.

“Wait.” He brings the hand to his mouth and lightly kisses his palm, finding remnants of both him and Sam on his skin. “How am I supposed to do this?”

“You read my journal, the how-to is in there.” Sam’s forehead is shining with sweat.

“Reading and doing are completely different.”

“Would you like me to show you?”

“On me?”

“You want to be the bottom?” Sam raises a brow. Cas only nods.

“M’nervous. Never done this to a male.” Sam smiles.

“Alright, lay on you back.” As Cas does that, Sam goes over to the nightstand where the lube is in the drawer. He walks to the foot of the bed to get a good look at the real deal sprawled out in front of his own two eyes. He’s dreamt of this moment for months now, some dreams he topped, otherwise the rest he bottomed. Cas had his legs spread, knees bent but laying flat, arms up over his head slightly, with a look of want and need. “You look so beautiful.” A few minutes of drinking in the sight before him and Cas was getting antsy. “Ok ok ok. Hold your legs, yea, like that.” He had grabbed under his knees and pulled them tight against his body. Exposing himself to the one person he’ll allow to see him like this. “Beautiful.” Sam said again, watching as Cas couldn’t stifle the smile that appeared on his face. Sam uncapped the lube and liberally spread them on his fingers. Tossing the bottle on the bed in arms reach, kneeling on the bed and leaning down to Cas’ eager hole. “This is going to feel a little weird, but it will get better, ok?”

“Yea.” Cas nods in understanding. Sam’s index finger circled around the hole, spreading the lube a bit. Lightly pressing the pad of the digit against the pucker, listening to the whimpers the angel is making. Slowly, Sam breached the first ring, waiting and watching the face for any indication of discomfort. Cas was clenching him tightly but loosened a bit to get more in. Sam was up to the second knuckle and stopped. Listening to the panting and watching the rise of his chest. He started pulling the finger out and pushed back in, the digit fully seated within the tight heat.

“How does it feel?” Sam asks him setting up a slow rhythm.

“Kind of weird, but a good weird.” Sam chuckles at his response, pulling back and setting his middle to the pucker.

“I’m going to add a second one.” The middle and index made their journey back into the tight chasm. Cas’ face sort of contorted but once Sam curled them just right, finding that special spot, it dissipated with pleasure and his mouth making an ‘o’ shape. “Still doing good?” Brushing that spot again.

“Gahh yes!” Cas moaned. The digits were moving faster in and out, spreading apart to a scissoring motion, stretching him open. Sam leaned down to Cas’ leaking cock and licked the tip to collect the bead sitting there. Cas shuddered and thrusted his hips up for more. He wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around and dipping into the slit. Casually adding a third finger without Cas even knowing. To the angel’s surprise, Sam sank down till the head was nearly in his throat. Cas’ eyes scrunched shut from all the sensations. “Sam!” It was a warning tone and he pulled off the cock with hollowed cheeks.

“What is it angel? What do you need?” The fingers had slowed their pace and were practically torturing him.

“I want-” He was cut off with the fingers curling inside him again, a loud moan coming from his throat. “Want you! Want your cock in me! Please!”

“Baby, your wish is granted.” Sam pulls the digits out as the angel whimpers from the loss of contact. He coats his cock generously and lines himself up. “Let me know if it’s too much.” Cas nods opening his legs as far as his muscles would allow. The head gets past which wasn’t bad until the length was making its way in, wider and wider. Cas could feel the burn of the stretch and clenched his ass and jaw. Sam took notice and stopped halfway. “Is it too much?”

“N-no, go slower.” Cas grits out with stuttered breaths and rises of his chest. Cas had let go of his knees a while ago and opted for gripping the sheets beneath him. He opened his eyes he didn’t realize were closed and saw the concern and adoration in his face. “I’m fine, keep going.” Sam went even slower, he knew he was thick and he didn’t want to hurt his friend. When he bottomed out he waited, as much as he wanted to move, he put what Cas needed first. It didn’t stop him from leaning down and pecking his lips. Cas wrapped his arms around Sam to keep their lips connected. Sam’s stomach was pressing on Cas’ cock making him whimper. Sam’s lips left Cas’ and trailed down his face. His hands came up to his chest, tweaking the man’s nipples. Cas moaning and whimpering under him.

“Mmm Cas, I love the sounds you make, you sound so beautiful.” Sam praises in Cas’ neck, sucking a dark mark to claim him.

“Sam..move!” Cas gasped out.

“You sure?”

“Dammit yes!” Cas’ eyes flashed for a second in a predatory growl. With that, Sam pulled back and snapped his hips forward. Cas threw his head back with a near scream as the cock inside his tight hole brushed his prostate. Every thrust sent stars into Cas’ vision. “Sam Sam Sam this feels so so good!”

“I’ve dreamt about this moment for a long time, and god damn, feels so fucking good!” Sam moans out. “So tight and warm.”

“Faster!” His hips snap faster, pumping in and out to make Cas fall off the ledge first. Only it doesn’t help with the friction on his own cock, makes the heat coiling in his stomach build up faster. Sam leans back, keeping his rhythm and grips Cas’ cock, stroking it to match his thrusts. “Oh god Sam! Yes! More!”

“Damn angel!” Sam groaned. “I bet you wanna cum, huh? I know I want you to. Wanna feel you clench around my cock, making it much tighter for me.”

“Yesyesyes!” Cas turned incoherent as Sam’s hand was merciless on his aching cock. He wants this to last but he’s holding on by a thread. Cas’ vision starts to go white and his body thrumming with pleasure. Sam can tell he’s close, the moans were quicker and higher, but mostly, his hole was fluttering around him. One last hit over his prostate. “SAM!” Cas shook as he came all over Sam’s hand and his own stomach. Sam fucking him through it.

“Oh god Cas!” He responded by clenching his abused hole tightly and Sam’s rhythm faltered, he stuttered and stilled as he filled Cas, shouting his name. “Fuck!” His elbows giving up on him, he collapsed on top of the angel, catching his breath. Both relaxing after the mind blowing sex they had. Sam was a little too relaxed and nearly fell asleep on Cas.

“Sam. Not to be rude, but uh, can you get out of me?” Cas asked hoarsely.

“Huh? Yea.” He lifted his head and pulled out, dropping down next to his friend. Pulling him close to his chest, running his fingers anywhere they can touch, making the older man shiver. “S’ok?” He asks tiredly for reassurance.

“Very much, thank you.” Cas smiles and kisses his pec.

“No, thank you. I didn’t think you’d actually want to do this, that’s why I never brought it up to you. In a way, I’m glad I left my journal open.” Sam yawns.

“I’m glad I could make your dreams a reality. Sleep now.” Cas practically ordered. Sam’s grip lightened as he relaxed into the sheets, slightly snoring. The angel got up and snapped his clothes back on, snapping again for Sam’s boxers to appear on his body.

 

When Sam woke up in the morning, Dean was sitting on his bed reading a paper and drinking coffee.

“Morning Sammy.” Dean greets. Sam’s mind tries to remember what happened last night, he didn’t quite remember how he got to bed. But then the missing bandage from his neck reminded him that Castiel came to visit. He smiled as he thought back to what happened.

“So it wasn’t a dream.” He mutters to himself.

“What was that Sam?” Dean asks.

“M’nothing, morning.” Sam got up and walked into the bathroom. Thanking silently to the angel of his dreams as he stepped into the shower.


End file.
